1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic circuits, and in particular relates to a mobile communication device and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmit Power Control (TPC) is to select transmit power in a communication system to achieve good performance within the system. The transmit power control of transmission signals is typically controlled by the base station, which informs a mobile communication device of a maximum allowable level for transmission power, so that the transmission power delivered in the communication channels does not cause interference with neighboring channels, while power usage of the communication device can be managed in a controlled manner. Various communication systems such as Wireless LAN compliant with 802.11 and Long Term Evolution support the transmit power control feature.